moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari
|Row 2 title = Birth Date - Birth Place|Row 2 info = June 17, 594 K.C (Aged 35) Rosen Kronor, Rosholm, Varland|Row 3 title = Race - Nationality|Row 3 info = Human Varlandic/Rostkammyr|image = Karolus_Breastplate.jpg|caption = Karolus at the age of 35 in 629 K.C, wearing the uniform of a Varlandic Soldier.|Row 4 title = Faith - Denomination|Row 4 info = Holy Light/Wild Gods Skanoric Orthodoxy|Row 5 title = Affiliation|Row 6 title = Family|Row 7 title = Monogram|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Status|Row 8 info = |Row 6 info = ♔ Karolus XI Vårtorn-Korppari of Varland (Father)† *Hedvig Eleanora Moormark (Stepmother)† **Jayne Sophia Vårtorn-Korpparit (Half-Sister)† ***Fredryk Kóvacs-Korppari (Half-Brother-in-law)† ****Vannesyra Kovács-Korpparit (Half-Niece) *Ulrika Eleanora Lejonet (Mother)† **Eleanora Vårtorn-Korpparit (Sister)† ***Fredryk Moormark (Brother-in-law)|Row 5 info = Grand Alliance *Kingdom of Stormwind **Principality of Rostkamm *Karolean League **Kingdom of Varland|Row 9 title = Alignment|Row 9 info = Lawful Neutral}} Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari is a Skanoric noble who serves as the reigning King of Varland and Prince of Rostkamm. Born to Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari of Varland and Ulrike Lejonet of Elsinore during the waning years of the Second War, Karolus grew up surrounded by the increasingly militarisation of the Skanoric Kingdoms that followed the initial Great Wars. Taking the throne at the age of 15 in 612 K.C, the eve of the Third War, after the death of his father due to the Black Plague, Karolus was soon thrust into the 2 year long Sixth Northern War which pitted Varland against a coalition of the remaining Skanoric Kingdoms. Though outnumbered 5-1 by the enemy coalition, Karolus managed to lead the Varlandic Army to almost total victory, knocking Elsinore out of the war with the support of elements from the Stormwindian and Tirassian Navies, collapsing the initial armies sent by Vilidyna and defeating the forces of Polechia by 613 K.C. After the revelation that the entirety of the war had been concocted by Dreadlord agents of the Burning Legion and the resulting collapse of Vilidyna to the Scourge Invasion, Karolus, alongside his cousins (and former enemies) Fredryk IV of Elsinore and Avhustus II of Polechia formed the Skanoric Alliance and fully brought their Kingdoms into the fold of the Grand Alliance, with Karolus leading the Varlanders in support of the Alliance in the numerous wars of the next decade. A staunch supporter and campaigner for the return of the Principality of Rostkamm, Karolus was instrumental in the signing of the Third Treaty of Westyrstadt, with Varland paying over half the 180,000 Gold Sovereigns that sealed the treaty, a bout of generosity which directly led to his election as the first Prince of Rostkamm for over two centuries. Now in the months since the Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth, Karolus has busied himself in the training of the Varlandic and Rostkammyr Armies in preparation for the support of the Argus Campaign. Appearance Not a relatively tall man by normal standards, Karolus stands at the average height for a Skanoric man, 5'10", with a slender, though broad-shouldered, build. His face consists of a chiselled, relatively high cheekboned and broad fore-headed visage, complemented by a mop of red-brown hair, now receding due to the stress of 15 years of warfare. In recent months he has also begun to grow a moustache and sideburns. Notably for a man who has spent his entire adult life fighting, Karolus lacks any scars, whether from gunshot or blade. This seeming imperviousness to injury has led many of his men to believe he is unable to be harmed by common weapons, although whether he believes this himself he refuses to reveal. Clothing and Equipment Due to commonly choosing to command his Kingdom's heavy cavalry, in battle Karolus typically chooses to wear a standard Varlandic Officer's Greatcoat, trimmed with a yellow lion's pelt and bearing epaulettes displaying his rank. Over this coat is worn a simple steel breastplate, bearing the three roses of Varland, while under it is worn a jupon of moosehide and felt. Additional protection for the legs is provided by high leather riding boots and trousers, while his his hands are protected by leather gauntlets and his head by a steel helmet. Finally, Karolus always wears a button shaped brooch, wrought in the shape of a Törnelandic rose, pinned to his collar. This brooch is a family heirloom that, while appearing deceptively simple, contains an elemental spirit bound within that is able to provide a moderate amount of protection from physical and magical attacks. During peace Karolus still opts to wear his military uniform, although he does away with the heavy parts such as the breastplate and cabasset, wearing a simple bicorne or tricorne as headgear. Weapons As he prefers to fight on horseback, Karolus bears the common weapons of Skanoric Heavy Cavalryman, the ancestral Dark Iron Bastard Sword Daggryning, a long dirk, heavy lance and a brace of pistols. Personality Karolus is known for his extreme lack public emotion, even by the standards of Skanoric culture. Commonly believed to have no sense of humour whatsoever, Karolus typically drops his stoicism only among close friends or family, with the only humour shown among others consisting of sarcasm or snarking. He is also reported by many to have an "almost inhuman" tolerance for pain and loss, along with choosing to completely abstain from alcohol, sex or any other "frivolous pursuit", instead preferring to focus his thoughts solely on leadership and warfare. Finally, Karolus is know as a highly pious man who is incredibly devoted to the Varlandic pantheon of gods and the Holy Light. History Early Life - 597-612 K.C Born during the middle years of the First War in the castle of Rosen Kronor, Karolus was the first child of Karolus XI and his wife Ulrike. Spending his first four years in the care of his mother while his father led the Varlandic forces in assisting the Alliance in the defense of the Greyhallow Peninsula, which contained the family fiefdom of Westyrland, Karolus was a relatively lonely child, as although he would eventually have four brothers and one sister, all of his brothers died in infancy, leaving him as the only surviving male child and heir. By the age of 12, Karolus had lost his mother to a unknown illness and his father, who was both in mourning and beginning to show symptoms of the stomach illness that would eventually kill him, was heavily focused on the military build-up of the Skanoric kingdoms that was as much a response to the believed "threat" of the Alliance of Lordaeron as it was to the true threat of the Orcish Horde. This resulted in Karolus' teenage years being no more happy than those of his youth. Coronation and the Sixth Northern War - 612-614 K.C On the 5 of April, 612 K.C, following the death of his father, Karolus ascended the throne as King of Varland and Grand Duke of Korppari. Most eventful of his coronation was the scuffle between the Patriarch of Rosholme, who would have normally taken the role of crowning the new king, and the members of a visiting Church of the Holy Light delegation, who claimed that as "true representatives of the Light" it should be their job to crown the new King. Karolus is said to have resolved this dispute by picking up the crown and placing it upon his head, stating "As my power is divine, I shall be crowned by the Gods and the Light themselves". The king's new reign was almost instantly beset by problems. Firstly there was the issue of what exactly had killed Karolus the XI, a mystery unresolved until later events revealed that it was likely some form of Fel-derived sickness or poison. Secondly, there was the initial reports of the Plague of Undeath, which arrived at Varland approximately two weeks after the coronation. Finally, on May 7, a month after the coronation, a strange fire took a hold of Rosen Kronor, the primary castle of Varland. Primarily made out of wood and normal stone, the fire soon took hold of the castle, forcing the royal court to evacuate and resulting in the destruction of the majority of the Varlandic national archives. By the time the fire had finally burned out, only the central keep, made with advanced techniques and magicks, still stood. Once again, the exact cause of the fire was unknown, although later events once again suggest it was likely Legion sabotage. With tensions rising from those who believed that it was best to send troops to reinforce the Alliance of Lordaeron against the rising Scourge and those who believed that it would be in Skanoric interests to simply defend the southern way-gate that connected them to the mainland, it was no surprise that war soon sparked. Following the choice of Vilidyna to send troops into Broenvik, a border Principality that managed to stay free of both Elsinore and Vilidyna by having Varland guarantee its neutrality, to attempt to force the local military to assist in the defence of the southern way-gate, resulting in Karolus' choice to send a detachment to ensure the neutrality of Broenvik, a choice which merely resulted in a full-blown declaration of war by Vilidyna. Almost immediately after this declaration of war, the remaining Skanoric Kingdoms, Elsinore, Mekhavy and Polechia, also declared war upon Varland, truly beginning the Sixth Northern War. In fact, Karolus' cousins, the Kings of Elsinore and Polechia, had been drawn into talks with King Leopold I of Vilidyna and Tsar Pyotr of Mekhavy, by Johann Estoburg, a nobleman of Estomeria who had lost many of his lands to Queen Karolyna I and in return wished the downfall of Varland. Convincing the three kings that Karolus planned to destabilise their lands with this plague to allow for Varlandic expansion, Johann managed to instigate the initial attack on Broenvik, drawing the entirety of Vildskanor into war. Battle of Købholm However, Karolus did no plan to take defeat laying down. Mobilising the 70,000 strong army left by his father and calling on the aid of the Stormwindian forces of Greyhallow and the Tirassian forces of Tol Nuit, Karolus led the entirety of his fleet, the supporting forces of Greyhallow and Tol Nuit, and a 7,500 strong brigade of the Varlandic Army in a lightning strike at the Elsic capital of Købholm, encircling the city and using the threat of naval bombardment to force Elsinore from the war. Battle of Estobourg Following this sudden victory and having reduced the ratio of enemy forces from 5:1 to 4.5:1, Karolus immediately returned with his fleet to Rosholme, embarking two Corps of the Varlandic Army and transporting them to the Estomeric capital of Estobourg, which was invested by 60,000 men of the Mekhavite Army. The following battle, which pitted 15,000 Varlanders against 60,000 Mekhavites was a massacre, the Varlandic forces attacked under the cover of a blizzard, resulting in the complete destruction of the Mekhavite Army, with 15,000 Mekhavites killed and 30,000 Mekhavites captured or wounded compared to the loss of 750 Varlanders dead and 1,500 wounded. Battle of Kliszów With the Elsmarkers now out of the war and the Mekhavite Army requiring a complete rebuild, Karolus turned his attention on Polechia. Driving his forces deep into Polechiaic territory, Karolus met the 30,000 strong enemy forces at their defensive position at Kliszów with his army of 15,000 men, once again driving his enemies from their defences and dealing 1,800 dead and 2,700 wounded and captured to the Polechiaic Army, at the cost of 300 dead and 900 wounded of his own. Scourge Invasion of Vildskanor Having forced Elsinore, Mekhavy and Polechia out of the war, Karolus marshalled his army at the Vilidynan border, intending to force his final enemy to terms before allowing peace. By the time he had mustered 30,000 men at his camp, the triumphant Scourge forces, having conquered Quel'thalas and now expanding outward to secure the rest of Lordaeron had dispatched a horde of undead through the way-gate in Northern Lordaeron, destroying the remaining Vilidynan forces and killing King Leopold I. This loss of control by the government of Vilidyna resulted in widespread panic and revolution, along with displaying to the remainder of Vildskanor the true threat of the Scourge. Although it was clear that if not stopped, Vildskanor would fall to the Scourge in the same way Lordaeron had, Karolus still refused to sue for peace with the remaining Kingdoms, as he still believed this conflict should not be ended except by the defeat of his foes. This would change upon the capture and resulting execution of Johann Estoburg, an execution that merely revealed that "Johann" had been the disguise of a Dreadlord, though for how long no one would ever know. Immediately calling his former enemies to the bargaining table, Karolus and his cousin-kings forged an alliance of their nations, bringing the surviving kingdoms of Vildskanor fully into the fold of the new-forged Grand Alliance. Though Elsinore and Polechia joined this Alliance, the Tsardom of Mekhavy deemed themselves safe from the Scourge onslaught and instead retreated into isolation, though some Mekhavite nobles sent detachments to aid Karolus. Battle of Fraumiasto Dividing his army into 6 Army Groups of 54,000 men each, the Skanoric begun their push through eastern Polechia and into western Hussaria. Leading the southern-most Army Group, Karolus himself brought his forces through the marshes that surrounded Vilidyna. Unfortunately, this would bring him into conflict with the surviving living population of Vilidyna, which had formed the "republic" later known as the United Democratic People's Councils of SkanorVereinigte Demokratische Volksräte von Skanör in Neuenic, abbreviated as VDVS. These forces, numbering almost 36,000 strong, met the Army Group under Karolus at the city of Fraumiasto. Once again Karolus led his men to victory, leading a cavalry assault which took the Vilidynaers in the rear as the infantry attacked their front, resulting in the death of 12,000 Vilidynaers and the capture of 6,000 compared to 600 dead Varlanders and 1,200 wounded, out of the 18,000 men who participated in the battle. Karolus would go on to order that any of the 6,000 captives who refused to join with the Skanoric Alliance were to be executed for collaborating with the Scourge, resulting in the execution of most captives. Battle of Csabaüreg By 614 K.C, Karolus' forces had reached the Huszáric capital of Csabaüreg. Having shifted to 162,000 strong following the redeployment of the Greyhallow Demi-Brigade, which had formerly been deployed to assist Grand Marshal Garithos in Lordaeron and the dispatching of the Elsic and Polechiaic forces to secure southern Polechia, the combined Alliance forces dug in around the ruined city to prepare for the Scourge assault. Leaving the main forces of Greyhallow to defend the river while he brought his Varlanders and the Greyhallow forces across the river on the flank, Karolus managed to drive a wedge into the Scourge forces, leading his cavalry in clashes with Crypt Fiends and Undead Horsemen as the infantry struggled in the mud against the ghouls and the artillery obliterated the undead attempting to cross the river. Eventually the battle forced a turning point, with the Lich King's already precarious hold over the Scourge combining with the damage done to the invading forces to break the mind-control over the surviving undead, resulting in the retreat and rout of the enemy forces. However, due to the intense casualties dealt to his own men, with 40,000 men dead or wounded, Karolus was forced to lead his own forces in retreat back to the border, the Scourge Invasion blunted but no land reclaimed. By this time in his reign he was only 20. A Time of Peace - 614-619 K.C Though the threat of the Scourge had ended with the Battle of Csabaüreg, the politics of Vildskanor had been changed forever. Now leading the Skanoric Alliance alongside his cousins, the rebirth of Vilidyna as the United Democratic People's Councils of Skanor, a self-proclaimed republic made up of both the living and undead citizens of the former kingdom, and the reborn country's alignment with the Forsaken of Lordaeron caused Karolus to begin attempts to better integrate Varland into the Alliance. Choosing to strengthen his ties with Stormwind and Greyhallow, Karolus took a number of young Rostkammyr nobles as his wards, including his cousins Vannesira Smith and Anastyra Grauravyn. This fostership also allowed Karolus to regain some of the familial companionship he had lost in his own childhood, which assisted him as he spent the next five years reforming both military and civilian sectors of his kingdom. The next five years would be some of the most peaceful for both Varland and Karolus in recent decades. Although a corps of Varlandic troops was sent to support the Alliance during the War in Outland and there were minor skirmishes between the Alliance kingdoms of Vildskanor and the Horde-aligned Vilidyna, Karolus was still able to focus most of his time on rebuilding his ravaged kingdom, issuing sweeping reforms to both the civil and military branches of Varland, including an attempt to institute an octal numeric system. Additionally, in an attempt to standardise the communications of his government, Karolus passed the Language Bill of 617 K.C, which required all government communications to be written in both Varlandic and Korpparic. The Frozen North - 619-620 K.C The short period of peace would soon come to an end, however. Late in the year of 619 K.C, during the same months that the Zombie Infestation rocked the southlands, the northern way-gate of Vildskanor, located on the border between Varland Proper and Korppari and connecting Vildskanor to Northrend, reopened for the first time since it was forcefully closed during the Third War. The resulting swarm of undead, supported by flying necropoleis, quickly surged out from the way-gate and into the mostly uninhabited western mountains of Varland and the western forests of Korppari, resulting in Karolus' immediate response to mobilise his army once more and, supported by elements from the Elsmark-Nordic forces, marched west to meet the threat. Choosing once again the tactic of splitting his forces, Karolus led the central Army Group of 36,000 men to engage the Scourge head on, while his half-uncle Ulrik Blodsmede advanced through the mountains with 36,000 men of the Elsinoreic Army and General Karl Armfeldt led the Korpparic forces in the northern forests, containing any form of Scourge breakout. The battles that followed were some of the toughest faced by the Varlanders in recent memory, with the un-living endurance and resilience of the undead resulting in drawing the Scourge into attacking square formations of Skanoric footmen, with Karolus then leading his cavalry to catch the dead between lance point and gunshot. Meanwhile, the skies were filled with powder smoke and artillery fire as aerial troops mounted upon Gryphons and Valravns fought to keep back Scourge Gargoyles and the looming Necropoli. On the flanks of these engagements were always found the Jaegers of Nordsten and Korppari, who stalked the forests and peaks to provide flanking fire or draw the Scourge into ambushes. Although the Scourge forces were eventually repelled and forced back to Northrend, Karolus knew that his lands would never be safe until the Scourge were fully defeated. Thus, upon receiving word of the planned invasion of Northrend, he threw his support fully behind the endeavour, replenishing his combined forces and driving them onward through the way-gate, arriving in the mountains of northern Howling Fjord and meeting with the Alliance forces at Fort Wildervar. The Fjord Campaign Upon arriving at Wildervar, Karolus soon split his forces, with the Elsmark-Nordic troops under General Blodsmede being sent to assist in the Wintergrasp campaign, leaving the 144,000 odd Varlanders and Rostkammyr with the main force. This force was soon formed into proper Army Groups, with Karolus delegating commands as follows: * First Army Group - General Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari ** 24 000 Infantry *** 4 800 Heavy Infantry *** 9 600 Medium Infantry *** 9 600 Light Infantry ** 12 000 Cavalry *** 2 400 Heavy Cavalry *** 4 800 Medium Cavalry *** 4 800 Light Cavalry ** 18 000 Auxiliaries *** 4 800 Engineers *** 7 200 Artillerists ** 540 Cannon *** 36 Heavy Cannons *** 72 Medium Cannons *** 144 Light Cannons *** 288 Stormcannons * Second Army Group - General Karl Rehnskiöld''' ** 18 000 Infantry *** 3 600 Heavy Infantry *** 7 200 Medium Infantry *** 7 200 Light Infantry ** 18 000 Cavalry *** 3 600 Heavy Cavalry *** 7 200 Medium Cavalry *** 7 200 Light Cavalry ** 18 000 Auxiliaries *** 4 800 Engineers *** 7 200 Artillerists ** 540 Cannon *** 36 Heavy Cannons *** 72 Medium Cannons *** 144 Light Cannons *** 288 Stormcannons * '''Third Army Group - General Maximilian Sudenburg ** 18 000 Infantry *** 3 600 Heavy Infantry *** 7 200 Medium Infantry *** 7 200 Light Infantry ** 18 000 Cavalry *** 3 600 Heavy Cavalry *** 7 200 Medium Cavalry *** 7 200 Light Cavalry ** 18 000 Auxiliaries *** 4 800 Engineers *** 7 200 Artillerists ** 540 Cannon *** 36 Heavy Cannons *** 72 Medium Cannons *** 144 Light Cannons *** 288 Stormcannons * Fourth Army Group - General Karl Armfeldt ** 12 000 Infantry *** 2 400 Heavy Infantry *** 4 800 Medium Infantry *** 4 800 Light Infantry ** 24 000 Cavalry *** 4 800 Heavy Cavalry *** 9 600 Medium Cavalry *** 9 600 Light Cavalry ** 18 000 Auxiliaries *** 4 800 Engineers *** 7 200 Artillerists ** 540 Cannon *** 36 Heavy Cannons *** 72 Medium Cannons *** 144 Light Cannons *** 288 Stormcannons Although this division had logistically readied his army for combat, Karolus was required to remain at Wildervar for several weeks as the troops were marched up from Varland to replenish those lost in the initial engagements with the Scourge. It was upon the arrival of these reinforcements that a new problem emerged. After being released from the Lich King's grasp at the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel and accepted into the Alliance by King Varian Wrynn, many of the Death Knights who had once hailed from Varland returned to serve their kingdom once more, only to find a relatively icy reception and be sent to Karolus so their king could judge them for their crimes. Initially placing the former Scourge under guard, Karolus, after much deliberation with his advisers and conscience, chose to offer full amnesty for those crimes committed while under the influence of the Scourge and allowed the Death Knights to rejoin the military, with many joining as a form of penance. With this final matter solved, Karolus dispatched his forces, with the 4th Army sent to Dragonblight, the 2nd to the Grizzly Hills and the 3rd to Zul Drak. Meanwhile, Karolus remained with the 1st Army and prepared to march to Westguard Keep. Battle of Skorn The march to Westguard was relatively uneventful and, by the end of the month, Karolus and his men were camped outside the walls of Westguard. Now provided with enough forces to take the weakened Vrykul fortress of Skorn, the commander of Westguard, Captain Adams, dispatched the Varlanders to besiege and capture the settlement. Marching back almost half the distance he had brought his army took over a week, but by early december Karolus had surrounded the vrykul with his forces and begun the siege of Skorn. As the vrykul inside the settlement barely numbered over a thousand, Karolus felt free to dispatch three of his divisions to clear out the more minor vrykul settlements in the area, content that the rest of his force would be enough to make Skorn surrender or be starved out. However, mere days into the siege, complications arrived in the form of a combined force of Scourge and Vrykul, numbering approximately 20,000 strong. Upon the arrival of the threat, Karolus drew his men back from the town, allowing the garrison to join with the Scourge army. He then prepared his men for battle. Using the standard Varlandic divisional formation, Karolus placed both his infantry divisions side by side, while his cavalry formed up on the left flank and his right flank was covered by the river. Allowing the Scourge to initially take the advantage by advancing toward his men, before ordering his front line forward once they came within 600 feet. This sudden assault managed to easily break the front ranks of the Scourge forces, who, while lacking morale to lose, still feel into disarray as the Necromancers commanding them were slain. As the initial enemy forces were defeated, Karolus sent the second line of infantry forward, making them form an anvil while he lead his cavalry to flank the undead forces. Once the cavalry were behind the Scourge, Karolus sent the light horse to clear out the meatwagons and vrykul harpoon guns the undead were using for artillery before sweeping down on the rear of his remaining foes. From this point on the battle was relatively swift, the undead caught between the Hammer and Anvil were quickly slain or collapsed, while groups that attempted to retreat were caught by the returning light cavalry. The only form of resistance was the vrykul on the right flank, who managed to form knot formations that resisted the cavalry assault. These were swiftly pounded to dust by the Varlandic artillery, however. Following the battle, which resulted in only 500 men dead and 1000 wounded for the Varlanders, Karolus ordered his engineers to raze the remains of Skorn, before recalling his outlying divisions and returning to Westguard. The Dragonblight Campaign Days after his return to Skorn, Karolus received word from General Armfeldt of his decision to march his Army Group to reinforce Highlord Fordragon at the Wrathgate. As Armfeldt's message also detailed the vulnerable state of Wintergarde Keep's defences, upon receiving the Karolus made the decision to march his men to Wintergarde to reinforce the fortress, now that his duties in the Fjord were complete. Leading his men on a forced march through the Grizzly Hills, it took slightly over a week for the Varlanders to arrive at the Dragonspine Tributary, where the began to cross the river via one of the small bridges. Taking precautions against attack, Karolus ordered his artillery to take up positions on the near bank of the river, precautions that proved to be required when the force was ambushed by Scarlet troops once one of the infantry divisions had crossed the river. Although the combination of artillery and defensive squares were able to hold off the Scarlets, Karolus' men appeared to be at an impasse before the arrival of a Vilidynan force from the Forsaken outpost of Venomspite. This force, under the command of the undead General Erwin Adlersvard, quickly assaulted the Scarlets from behind, driving them away from the Varlanders and allowing the rest of the army to cross. Though there were tensions between the undead forces and the Varlanders, General Adlersvard privately admitted to Karolus that he and his men had left Venomspite due to a "falling out" with High Executor Wroth. This admission, and the fact that the Alliance and Horde were officially at peace, led to Karolus allowing Adlersvard's men to join with his forces in their march to Wintergarde. Upon arrival at Wintergarde, Karolus found the town to be under siege by the necropolis Naxxramas. Immediately forming his forces up for battle, Karolus ordered his men to advance through the ruins of the town and fields in an effort to clear out the dead, while the allied Vilidynas guarded his flank. Following the success of a path being cut through to Wintergarde and the breaking of the undead siege, Karolus and his men proceeded to mop up the remaining undead and assist in fortifying the town, while a team of adventurers entered Naxxramas and put an end to Kel'Thuzad. Finally, now that Wintergarde was secure, Karolus prepared his forces for the march once again, leading his army north-west across the wastes to reinforce Fordragon Hold. News from Angrathar The initial march from Wintergarde proved to be relatively uneventful. This changed, however, when, just after crossing the Path of the Titans, Karolus' combined forces were met by Armfeldt's retreating forces. Arriving at Karolus' tent that night, General Armfeldt reported that the combined forces of the Alliance and the Horde had been betrayed and slain by the Forsaken with the New Plague. Armfeldt reported that out of his two infantry divisions and four cavalry divisions, the entirety of the initial infantry wave of two brigades had been slain, for a total of 4 800 men, close to the 5 000 dead among the Seventh Legion. Furthermore, Armfeldt reported that a full division of cavalry had been lost during the retreat. He then offered his resignation. Although shocked at the loses suffered by the Varlanders, Karolus managed to convince Armfeldt that he was not at fault for the disaster and thus refused to accept his resignation. Meanwhile, though many of his advisers argued that he should immediately attack the supporting Neuenic forces due to the chance of betrayal, Karolus instead chose to continue working alongside Adlersvard and his men, as the man's rather numerous criticisms of the Forsaken and Neuenic governments while in private had assured Karolus of his loyalty. Now knowing that he had no reason to continue on to the Wrathgate, Karolus instead lead his men north to Crystalsong Forest and Dalaran, where he intended to find more information on the betrayal and current state of the war. A Surprising Decision Arriving at Dalaran by the beginning of the new year, Karolus left his forces and the Vilidynaers encamped several miles from the portal to the city, travelling the rest of the way with his personal guards. Once inside the city, he was met with troubling news, the betrayal at the Wrathgate had resulted in an Alliance invasion of the Undercity, which in turn had sparked a war with the Horde. Though he disliked the idea of "betraying" the soldiers who had helped him against the Scarlets, Karolus returned to camp fulling intending to force the surrender of the Vilidynaers, believing that his loyalty to the Alliance and personal honor demanded it. Meanwhile, he hoped that the 60,000 men in his force would at least be able to force a bloodless surrender upon the 12,000 under Adlersvard. However, Karolus was surprised to find the undead General waiting for him in his tent upon his return. Adlersvard admitted to Karolus that he had been feeling more and more conflicted about his allegiance to the Horde since he had heard of the Wrathgate and that it was only his undead state that was keeping him aligned with Vilidyna at this point. After a moment's consideration of the fact the refusal of the newly raised undead by the human nations had greatly contributed to the manpower of both the Forsaken and Vilidynaers, Karolus offered Adlersvard and his men a position as the 8th Corps of the Varlandic Army, which the General gratefully accepted. Having severed the Gordian knot, Karolus now turned his attention to preparations for the future. Sending out messages to the other Varlandic armies, he ordered that the Second Army under General Rehnskiöld return to Varland to safeguard against a Neuenic invasion. Meanwhile, he ordered Sudenburg and his men to continue from Zul Drak to assist the Explorer's League in the Storm Peaks. Finally, with Generals Armfeldt and Adlersvard as his lieutenants, he readied his soldiers to march once again to assist the Argent Crusade in the assault on Icecrown. The Icecrown Campaign After taking another week to march from Dalaran to Icecrown, Karolus and his men arrived at the Argent Vanguard, a few days after the crusaders had beaten back the Nerubian assault. Receiving orders from the Skybreaker to march to reinforce the Alliance assault upon Mord'rethar: The Death Gate, Karolus also received a shipment of munitions from Varland, including the newly created substance known as Helvettfyre ''or ''Hellfyre. Following these orders, Karolus once again ordered his forces to march, this time through Scourgeholme to the Broken Front. Battle of Mord'rethar The Varlanders arrived at Mord'rethar to look upon a scene of devastation. It was clear that the Alliance assault had not gone as planned, as the bodies of Alliance and Horde troops were scattered on the fields before the gate, along with the remains of Steam Tanks and other siege equipment. Locating the camp that the Alliance survivors had retreated to, Karolus learnt that the assault had initially gone well, but the Alliance forces had been attacked in the rear by the Horde and destroyed. Fuming, Karolus ordered his cavalry to round up any other survivors and bring them to the camp, while he sent a message to the Skybreaker. The orders that returned from the Skybreaker were relatively bleak. Though the gunship had dispatched adventurers to weaken the gate's defences, they were unable to send any reinforcements at this time, and instead ordered Karolus to take the gate with the forces he had on hand. Additionally, though the majority of soldiers his cavalry had rounded up were perfectly willing to return to their regiments, a number of the men had instead been planning to desert and thus refused any orders. After some contemplation, Karolus chose the simplest route. The surviving Alliance soldiers would form up as a reserve for his forces when they attacked the gate, while the deserters were to be given one last choice to rejoin their units. The majority still refused and thus, the night before his planned attack, after evening prayers, Karolus ordered both his and the other Alliance troops to form up in parade formation around a newly constructed scaffold and proceeded to order the remaining deserters to be hung, the bodies to be beheaded and the heads impaled on spikes, while the rest was burnt to avoid resurrection. Karolus' plan for attacking Mord'rethar was simple. The Second and Eighth Infantry Divisions and the Eighth Cavalry Division, under the commander of General Adlersvard, would assault the gate from the Broken Front, while the First and Fifth Infantry Divisions and First, Second, Third and Fifth Cavalry Divisions, led by Karolus himself, would flank and assault the ramparts. Finally, the artillery, the Third and Sixth Infantry Divisions and the Sixth Cavalry Division would remain in reserve, along with the surviving forces from the original assault and would be commanded by General Armfeldt. Though the was the issue of the plague and acid cauldrons the Scourge had stockpiled atop the wall, the Adlersvard's Chief Engineer, Lejonhart von Nulitz, assured Karolus that the Helvettfyre would be able to burn away the plague, while the large amounts of quicklime located in the mixture would neutralise the acid. The assault on the gate went off perfectly. Adlersvard's forces advanced under the cover of the initial artillery bombardment, which shrouded the gate in smoke and destroyed the plague cauldrons. Meanwhile, once the defenders were focused on the ground, Karolus led his forces to strike the ramparts, leading a cavalry charge that swept across the ramparts, clearing the undead defenders away and allowing the reserve forces to take possession of the gate. Following the assault, Karolus sent another message to the Skybreaker, informing them that the gate was taken and requesting forces to hold it, before leaving the other Alliance forces in command and moving his men onward to Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate. Battle of Aldur'thar Against the Horde - 620-623 K.C Draenor - 624-625 K.C Prince of Rostkamm - 626 K.C-Present Titles, Styles and Offices Full Title The full title and style of Karolus is as follows: Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari; Twelfth of His Name; by Grace of the Gods and Light; King of Varland; Grand Duke of Korppari; Prince of Rostkamm, Estomeria, Kiemeria and Pomeria; Duke of Varland, Korppari and Morundwald; Count of Högland, Söramland, Länsikorppari and Westyrland; Doge of Rosholme, Korppstadi and Westyrstad Current King of Varland Grand Duke of Korppari Prince of Estomeria Prince of Kiemeria Prince of Pomeria Duke of Varland Doge of Rosholme Doge of Korppstadi Count of Högland Count of Söramland Count of Länsikorppari High General of Varland Prince of Rostkamm Duke of Morundwald Doge of Westyrstad Count of Westyrland High General of Rostkamm Ranks and Awards Awards Dates of Rank Religious and Other Beliefs Magic Relationships Family Karolus XI Vårtorn-Korppari of Varland Ulrike Lejonet Sofya Vårtorn-Korpparit Fredryk Moormark Vannesyra Smith Friends Karl Rehnskiöld Maximilian Sudenburg Karl Armfeldt Erwin Adlersvard Miscellaneous Warcraft III Hero Unit Profile * Name: Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari * Unit: King of Varland ** Health: 650 - 1250 ** Mana: 255 - 495 ** Armour: 4-8 ** Primary Attribute: Strength * Spells and Abilities (Pre-Wrath): ** Pistol Shot: Shoots an enemy unit, causing damage over time and reducing attack damage by 50%. ** Sweeping Strikes: Adds bonus damage to Karolus' attack and causes his attacks to do area of effect damage. ** Gå På: Increases the movement speed and attack rate of nearby friendly units. ** Aura of Sacrifice: Turns all friendly units invulnerable in an area around Karolus. Karolus himself does not turn invulnerable. (Ultimate) * Spells and Abilities (Post-Wrath): ** Chastise: Chastises an enemy unit with the Holy Light, causing damage over time, preventing the casting of spells, and reducing attack damage by 50%. ** Blades of Light: Each attack made is enhanced with the power of the Holy Light. This adds a small amount of damage on the first attack, twice as much on the second attack, three times as much on the third attack, etc. If the unit dies while under this effect, it is immolated, causing significant damage to all nearby hostile units. ** Gå På: Increases the movement speed and attack rate of nearby friendly units. ** Aura of Sacrifice: Turns all friendly units invulnerable in an area around Karolus. Karolus himself does not turn invulnerable. (Ultimate) Notes * Karolus is heavily based the real life Karl XII of Sweden, also known as Carolus Rex, the King of Sweden during the early 18th Century. * Additionally, he takes inspiration from other real life figures and fictional characters, such as Calvin Coolidge and Stannis Baratheon. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Military Officers Category:Skanoric Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:House of Vartorn-Korppari Category:Human Category:Alliance Officers Category:Alliance High Command